For all it's worth
by sunstar989
Summary: Hiccup has a way of getting into trouble. Especially at night. Won't spoil. Please review.


For all it's worth

'The beats of the war drums sounded in an angry motion. The sky was as red as death itself. "Dad don't kill him." I pleaded to my angry father with the giant ax. Trying to protect my best friend Toothless as he struggled in his bonds. As the villagers screamed for his death. Like lightning in the clouds. My father gave me a angry barbaric look that I have never seen before. But I still held my ground though I wanted to run away. "You are no son of mine." That hurt me more than anything. "If it's the dragons you want. Then you will die with them." My eyes widen in shock as the wind blew waiting for my death. Everyone around me that I have ever knew in my life circled around me saying things about them being glad that I was dead. Then Astrid was then right in front of me. "Your not a real Viking and you never will." She said in her dragon blood war paint. Grinning a insane grin. I held Toothless tight closing my eyes. But I could still see Stoik raise his ax and bring it down in mighty furry. "No I'm sorry.'

I gasped holding my neck. I'm alive. I looked around seeing it was only my room. In my house. It was just a dream. I hope. I held back the tears as best that I could. I don't need the others calling me a crybaby. My throat was as dry as the food that grows here. But what about Toothless? What would I do if he actually died? He can't be dead he just can't. So I jumped out of bed and ran out the village into the forest.

Normal POV

Hiccup ran into the night determined as ever to get to his destination. He didn't stop running until he made it inside the cove where they first met and where the dragon currently lives. "Toothless" Hiccup called quietly. Until a low growl was heard. "Toothless?" The boy whispered looking around. Then as quick as the wind out came a hungry looking Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup backed away hoping no praying it didn't see him. But there was no such luck. A terrified scream left his mouth. Then a thought came to his mind. 'What if he killed Toothless?' There was no way Toothless could win without flying. 'Toothless I'm so sorry.' He best friend was now dead and now he was going to die. Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for his death. All of a sudden a black dragon came in front of the boy and attacked the nightmare chasing it away. Then it faced Hiccup giving a familiar growl. 'Wait I know that growl. Toothless?' As the dragon came closer he could clearly see that it was Toothless. Giving a growl that said. 'You have 5 seconds to explain what you are doing here. At night!' But Hiccup forgot himself. "Toothless you're alive!" Hiccup said as he went into a hug that almost knocked the dragon down. With tears running down his face.

As for Toothless he got from annoyed and upset to confused and worried real quick.  
'Dead? Why would I be dead?' Toothless wondered. He wasn't in any excruciating pain. Just a bit sore and tired. So he just gave a questioning coo.  
"M-my Dad killed you and then the dragon. And and I thought... Toothless just please don't die! Please. I'm so sorry! I'll make it up. Just don't leave me."  
Toothless now understanding the situation gave a soothing coo as he nuzzled the small boy. Purring in his ear. Saying.  
"Shh. You silly little hatchling. I am right hear. Stop your tears I'm not going to die. I promise. It was only a dream a illusion in the mind. Shh. It's alright." Toothless then licked the tears from the boy's face. Once Hiccup calmed down. Occasionally giving his name sake. Toothless gently dragged the boy to his small dry cave in the cove. Ignoring the boy's pleads to let him down. Once the dragon entered the cave he placed the boy on the ground. Laying down on his own little spot on the ground.  
Hiccup sat there for a moment. Trying to gain his composer.

"Uhh thanks Toothless but uh I didn't want to disturb you so I'll just make my way back to the village and..." But was only cut of by toothless giving a low menacing growl. Clearly saying. 'You try it and you'll really are in trouble.' So the boy just closed his mouth and just sat there. Having a pretty good idea of what he was saying.  
"So um this is where you live it's nice." Hiccup said trying to make good conversation and to not go to sleep. Toothless only gave a nod to the boy. Not in the mood for conversation but for sleep. It was late and he wanted sleep. Toothless gave a grunt noise and raised a wing up. Hiccup looked at the raised wing and then at the dragon.  
"Well uh Toothless I don't think. Well it not like I'm not you know. But. Maybe I should."  
Toothless gave the boy a look that held no comment. Leaving no room for arguments. Saying in his own dragon language. 'Get in now.' So with that and not wanting to make the dragon mad he crawled under. Toothless let his wing down and curled up in a position to make both himself and the boy comfortable. 'Your as stubborn as a hatchling boy.' Toothless said to himself.

"This fells nice." Hiccup thought to himself. As the warmth of the dragon made him feel drowsy. As well as his beating heart. Hiccup gave out a long yawn. "I'm gonna make it up to you Toothless. I promise." As he closed his eyes. Toothless looked back at the boy. Very satisfied with his sleeping form. 'Good you can start by staying out of trouble. Really now. Going out at night. You will be the end of me. But for all it's worth. You are worth it. Even if you don't think so. Hmm maybe I should teach you some Dragonese.' Toothless was left in his own thoughts as he fell in a deep deserving sleep.


End file.
